Too Late
by Kiwioo
Summary: On her birthday everything went wrong... he friends, hurt and weak. And him... Fenris would never forget that day when Loki saved her life. ONE SHOT ONLY! SO PLEASE R&R!


The sun was just starting to set down under the big blue ocean. Fenris stared out into the sun across the ocean gazing upon the rays of light. She was about to turn 27 yrs old by tomorrow. She looked out into the distance feeling pain and peace at the same time. She thought back to the days when she was travelling with her companions: Iris, Chaos, and...; Fenris started to drift off thinking about the man that saved her life and she will never have the chance to thank him; Loki. Tears started to form from her eyes thinking about the past before **_IT_** happened...

"Come on Chaooooos! Lets go!" Iris screamed grabbing Chaos and dragging him toward a clothing store. "Help... Me..." Chaos said with his face to the dirt. Fenris just laugh at this, feeling a hint of jealousy at how they react to eachother. The day was warm and sunny, greens everywhere and happy people roaming the streets. Fenris went toward a shaded place under the roof of a market. She saw her mysterious and quiet friend standing in the shades with his back to the wall and eyes closed. Fenris walked under the roof and looked over at him. _Why is Loki... like this? We all been together for so long... and yet, he never tells us anything... no emotions at all. _Fenris looked at Loki for a long time thinking to herself until his pierceful eyes gazed upon hers. "Is there something wrong?" Loki asked wondering why she was looking at him. "Um... no... its just..." Fenris started to studder, "...um... nevermind." She smiled and looked away to where Chaos and Iris was at. Loki, just a little confused, turned away. "Hey Fenris!" Iris yelled from across the street, "... Chaos is unconcious!" She then ran back crying. Fenris ran inside wondering what the heck happpened. As she went inside, eveyone jumped up and down screaming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" and "CONGRATUATION! ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Fenris was shocked to even think that they remembered. Loki was standing by her looking inside as well. Fenris then turned and looked at him saying, "Were you in it too?" "Yes." Loki said nodding his head. Chaos and Iris started to giggle and laugh. "You know Loki! He can keep a secret!" Chaos said grabbing Loki and punching him playfully on the arm. That morning they had a great time, but then something had to happen. As they, 4 of them, headed out of that town, Loki ran sensing someone bad. They were all surrounded by a group of trained and skilled bandits. "Give us everything you have!" One of them said looking at the money bag Iris has around her waist. "Not a chance!" She screamed at him. "Fine! Well just have to take it from you!" All of them started to fight eachother. Iris was badly hurt and had fallen. Chaos was trying to save her and himself. He then soon became tired and gotten stab on the arms. He fell and the Bandit was about to cut his head, but Fenris had killed him first. She stood there with blood covering her hands, face, and clothes. Chaos smiled at her and fallen on top of Iris. Both soldiers down fo the count. Fenris was so attached to the view that she didn't notice the last bandit standing was about to stab her. When she turned around, it was too late. She was in shocked and sadness filled her heart. Tears falling from her eyes washing away the stained blood on her cheek. Loki who at the last minute ran infront of the knife, was bleeding uncontrollably. He was able to stab the last bandit who had fallen right after the stab. Loki started to fall on his knees, but Fenris helped him lay down. She kept crying and crying! "Why... Lo...ki... Why sa..ve Me...?" Fenris touched the cheek of his with her fingers. "Th...is is you..r... pre..sent... fro..m me..." Loki tried to say... then a small smile fell upon his face and his eyes closed. No more heartbeat coming from his heart.

_Loki... Thank you... for saving me... but... if i knew it would take your life... i... _Fenris started to cry, sniffing up some loose ones. "LOKI!" She screamed out loud with tears still falling. "Did you plan this out? Thinking all the time..." She looked away from the view ans wiped her tears. She turned to see a man standing against a tree... He had his eyes closed, dark hair, muscular form, and he almost look like... "Loki...?" Fenris asked in a small tone. The man opened his eyes slowly showing his piercing colored eyes, gazing upon Fenris. He then gave a small smile to her.


End file.
